


Affare fatto

by Rota



Series: Matrimonio sotto la Luna Nuova [3]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Gen, Magician!Riddle, Octopus!Azul
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29715882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/pseuds/Rota
Summary: L’alba era uno dei momenti magici della giornata, poiché carico della luce più pura, capace di dissipare anche la notte. Riddle inspirò a pieni polmoni l’aria pulita e piena di salsedine, in modo da caricarsi con quanta più energia possibile, e la vitalità stessa di un altro giorno nascente.Un guizzo verso l’orizzonte, qualcosa che cadeva nell’oceano dopo un salto allegro.Non c’era nessuno su quella spiaggia dalla sabbia dorata: l’isola che aveva raggiunto nel suo peregrinare era disabitata, popolata soltanto da resti di civiltà antiche e una flora e una fauna selvagge. Dopo essersi accampato per la notte, era quindi giunto il momento di procedere alla sua missione.Alzò il bastone al cielo, in modo tale che i raggi solari si scontrassero con il rubino incastrato nel grosso pomello e lo facessero brillare con forza. Anche quando il giovane uomo lo portò a terra, un rosso brillante luccicava nella pietra preziosa, incanalata e intrappolata. Lui sorrise soddisfatto per quell’ultimo accorgimento.Camminò con passo cadenzato fino al bagnasciuga, dove un’onda dalla spuma bianchissima lo accolse e lo accompagnò fino alle prime piccole onde, moti gentili di un mare ancora accogliente.
Series: Matrimonio sotto la Luna Nuova [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183877
Kudos: 1





	Affare fatto

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fic fa sempre parte della serie iniziata con la VilJack “Matrimonio sotto la luna nuova”, di cui fa parte anche la Malleus + Idia “Un’anima”.  
> Appare un altro personaggio sulla scena! Nella VilJack, Riddle è già stato anticipato ma non è ancora un personaggio vero e proprio, dacché non fa parte di QUELLA trama (ma di un’altra sì, ecco *coffcoff*)  
> Oltre che Riddle, entrano anche gli Octatrio al completo, venduti proprio in un pacchetto inseparabile, perché così dev’essere èè  
> E niente, spero che questo altro pezzo dell’universo in questione vi piaccia!  
> Buona lettura!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
L’alba era uno dei momenti magici della giornata, poiché carico della luce più pura, capace di dissipare anche la notte. Riddle inspirò a pieni polmoni l’aria pulita e piena di salsedine, in modo da caricarsi con quanta più energia possibile, e la vitalità stessa di un altro giorno nascente.  
Un guizzo verso l’orizzonte, qualcosa che cadeva nell’oceano dopo un salto allegro.  
Non c’era nessuno su quella spiaggia dalla sabbia dorata: l’isola che aveva raggiunto nel suo peregrinare era disabitata, popolata soltanto da resti di civiltà antiche e una flora e una fauna selvagge. Dopo essersi accampato per la notte, era quindi giunto il momento di procedere alla sua missione.  
Alzò il bastone al cielo, in modo tale che i raggi solari si scontrassero con il rubino incastrato nel grosso pomello e lo facessero brillare con forza. Anche quando il giovane uomo lo portò a terra, un rosso brillante luccicava nella pietra preziosa, incanalata e intrappolata. Lui sorrise soddisfatto per quell’ultimo accorgimento.  
Camminò con passo cadenzato fino al bagnasciuga, dove un’onda dalla spuma bianchissima lo accolse e lo accompagnò fino alle prime piccole onde, moti gentili di un mare ancora accogliente. I suoi stivali rimasero ancorati al fondale morbido finché non li toccò con la punta del bastone – e a quel punto poté nuotare in avanti a livello del pelo dell’acqua, fino a trovare acqua profonda e scura. Immerse la faccia e vide qualche medusa trasparente galleggiare, con tentacoli molli e abbandonati. Velocissimo, invece, nuotò sotto di lui il suo delfino, che poi salì al suo fianco e lo salutò con una risata, una capriola in aria.  
Riddle sorrise e ridacchiò, avvicinandosi a lui appena fu abbastanza fermo.  
Il suo destriero partì verso il mare aperto, oltre una barriera di scogli alti e scuri; le onde tentarono di portarlo indietro, spingendolo verso la terraferma con forza. Un paio di balzi ben decisi e riuscirono a superare l’ostacolo, anche senza uso di magia.  
Riddle strinse le proprie ginocchia e i propri piedi attorno al corpo dell’animale, abbracciando anche la sua pinna dorsale con il braccio libero. Si alzava e si abbassava a ogni balzo, seguendo il suo ondeggiante movimento senza subirlo inerme. L’acqua scivolava sulla sua pelle, fresca; ogni tanto il delfino si abbassava un poco sotto la superficie per prendere la velocità, immergendo il ragazzo fino quasi all’altezza delle spalle.  
Il loro viaggio durò diverse ore, contro le onde sempre più grandi del mare. Si avvicinarono a loro alcuni gabbiani curiosi, di uno stormo di passaggio, ma vedendo che non era neanche un poco simile al cibo a cui erano abituati, andarono più in là stridendo forte.   
Il bastone di Riddle continuò a rimanere della stessa temperatura a lungo, e solo quando il giovane e il suo delfino si avvicinarono alla meta cominciò a diventare appena più caldo. Dove il mare era profondissimo, l’orizzonte privo della vista di terra ferma, e il sole picchiava una luce quasi verticale, il giovane con i capelli rossi fermò l’animale che stava cavalcando.  
Il delfino non ne fu contentissimo, perché l’istinto gli gridava di scappare da quel posto e non farci più ritorno. Avevano evitato l’incrocio di correnti d’acqua fredda e velocissima che si arrotolava a diversi metri di distanza, facendo da barriera a quel posto ancora più isolato e protetto, difficile da penetrare – ma si trovavano nel territorio di predatori voraci, che non aspettavano altro che l’arrivo di un’incauta preda.  
Riddle scivolò sulla coda del delfino e poi si separò da lui. Si concesse un ultimo saluto, che il delfino ricambiò con una risata stridula, e quindi prese aria nei propri polmoni e si immerse.  
Ruotò subito il proprio bastone tre volte verso destra, una a sinistra: la sua magia si sprigionò, e a un comando più preciso della mente del giovane creò una bolla d’aria, che circondò la testa del ragazzo per farlo respirare anche dove non c’era aria. I bordi della bolla non solo erano resistenti agli urti, ma riuscivano a trasformare l’ossigeno nell’acqua in ossigeno buono per Riddle, così da non far esaurire mai l’aria per lui respirabile.  
Un secondo ordine, e l’acqua si addensò alle sue caviglie e attorno agli stivali formando una sorta di pinna, estremamente vitale per riuscire a muoversi sott’acqua con agilità. Con un colpo ben assestato e un movimento deciso delle gambe, riuscì a nuotare verso il fondo del mare, tenendo il proprio bastone con la punta rivolta in avanti.  
Vide ombre nascoste nei fasci di luce, filtrata dalla superficie dell’acqua. C’era un silenzio quasi irreale – vide un banco di pesci che si muoveva a zig-zag, facendo ogni tanto rinfrangere un bagliore luccicoso sui fianchi.  
Poi, il richiamo di una balena, altri suoni ovattati.  
Scendendo ancora, si ritrovò ben presto in una zona dove la luce faticava ad arrivare; così, per non venire sorpreso da qualche animale, ordinò al proprio bastone di illuminarsi abbastanza da schiarire una circonferenza di qualche metro attorno a sé. Doveva conservare il più possibile la magia della propria pietra, per non esaurirla ed esserne privo nel momento opportuno.  
Vide finalmente il fondo – sabbia e sassi eri, di pietra lucente. Quasi si appiattì a qualche centimetro di distanza, vedendo alcuni pesci percepire la sua vicinanza e vibrare un poco di paura: una creatura sconosciuta e grande si era avvicinata, assieme a una luce altrettanto insolita, e tutto questo non poteva certo lasciarli tranquilli.  
Ma non erano creature di quelle dimensioni il suo obiettivo.  
Si mosse verso una direzione, ma il suo bastone non mandò altri segnali. Provò in diverse direzioni, prima di trovare quella giusta e cominciare a nuotare un poco più veloce.  
Si avvicinò a quella che era a tutti gli effetti una grande duna di sabbia, nuotò fino alla sua cima e a quel punto la vide, finalmente: la città di Atlantide. O, almeno, quello che ne restava.  
Il suo bastone cominciò a emanare luce rossa a intermittenza, captando il segnale di una pietra gemella a sé, che conteneva una identica energia magica. Riddle non perse tempo e nuotò nella direzione delle rovine, sgambettando a più non posso.  
Il suo maestro gli aveva sempre parlato di Atlantide come una città magnifica, incastrata nella leggenda come una delle metropoli umane dove la magia coesisteva con la natura e con ogni flusso di energia in modo armonioso e prolifico; piante come non se ne vedevano da nessuna parte, animali senzienti e con poteri magici loro stessi, persino le pietre erano in grado di muoversi in maniera autonoma in quelli che lui aveva sempre chiamato golem – oggetti cui la parola aveva dato un’anima e uno scopo.  
Tanti, tanti secoli addietro, quando tutta la razza umana poteva ancora vivere in libertà senza dover pagare pegno per la propria semplice esistenza, e c’era l’orgoglio comune che li univa tutti in un unico spirito indomabile.  
Ma a quanto lo stesso Trein gli aveva detto, non era stata colpa né dei Vampiri né dei Lupi per la caduta marina di Atlantide, e la sua rovina era ancora in quei giorni uno dei più grandi misteri di sempre.  
Riddle nuotò ancora in avanti, col il cuore che batteva rapidissimo nel suo petto.  
Lo spostamento d’acqua che provocò pulì alcune pietre piatte, bianche e lavorate. Con un’occhiata, Riddle riuscì a vedere quello che doveva essere un sentiero lungo e stretto, su cu potevano camminare due persone soltanto. Forse il ponte per un portale, forse un attracco per piccole navi, forse ancora una pista per il decollo di voli altissimi.  
Ancora più avanti, vide delle mura seguire una linea che andava ben lontano da lui, una circonferenza gigantesca che delimitava il confine della città. Entrò dentro e gli sembrò di sentire un altro tipo di atmosfera, come se l’acqua stessa fosse cambiata.  
Ruderi di pietra disposti in modo squadrato e circolare, segnalavano l’esistenza millenaria delle fondamenta di costruzioni e case. Alcuni pilastri, come grandi obelischi, incisi di segni e parole in una lingua a lui sconosciuta.  
Vide mura che conservavano colori, dipinti di forme mostruose e occhi celesti, tentacoli lunghissimi.  
Il bastone lo condusse ancora in avanti, emanando calore e luce a intermittenza.  
Vide alcuni pesci impauriti scappare al suo passaggio, qualcuno avvicinarsi un po’ troppo ma comprendere che non si trattasse di qualcosa di conosciuto e quindi cambiare subito direzione, andarsi a nascondere dietro muretti bassi.  
Riddle si sentì il visitatore di una città che ancora esisteva, nella memoria dell’oceano.  
Arrivò a nuotare vicino anche a una grande struttura quasi del tutto intatta, cui mancavano solo il tetto e alcune finestre; le alghe avevano quasi del tutto ostruito la porta d’ingresso, così come alcuni pesci avevano preso il suo interno per la propria casa, costruendo dei nidi riparati dalle correnti e dai predatori.  
Altro obelisco, colore nero scuro.  
Quando però la luce del rubino di Riddle si accese, l’obelisco rispose alla sua presenza e pian piano, dalla base fino alla punta, si illuminò nelle parole scritte e dei disegni incisi, carico di magia. Riddle fu molto triste di dover allontanarsi da quello, perché non aveva altro tempo da perdere: la sua bolla non sarebbe durata per sempre.  
La strada cominciò a malapena a salire, verso quella che sembrava una piccola collina fatta non di sabbia ma di terra. Appena qualche metro e Riddle si girò di scatto, sentendo un rumore troppo vicino – se fosse stato un pesce, sarebbe stato davvero molto grosso e quindi di sicuro anche molto pericoloso.  
Vide la parete incerta di una stanza crollare all’interno e rovinarsi al suolo, spaccandosi a metà. Non si lasciò ingannare però, continuò a guardarsi attorno con il bastone ben stretto tra le proprie dita.  
I suoi più terribili timori furono confermati da altri rumori ancora troppo vicini. E poi, una risata malevola, anzi un paio di risate.  
-Che cosa abbiamo qui?  
-Un visitatore con delle strane pinne!  
-Quelle non sono pinne, Floyd. Sono delle gambe.  
-Oh, un visitatore con delle strane, corte gambe!  
-Un piccolo essere umano…  
-Che forse si è perso sul fondale marino.  
Due lunghe creature degli abissi, sbucate all’improvviso dall’ombra, corpi da murena ma busti umanoidi, lo circondarono e cominciarono a nuotargli attorno. Solo uno dei loro occhi brillava di oro lucente, mentre l’altro si teneva nascosto nell’oscurità; i loro ghigni rivelavano dei denti aguzzi, le loro mani terminavano in dita artigliate.  
Riddle cercò di mantenersi calmo, benché in quella situazione di pericolo.  
-Non mi sono perso. Sto cercando qualcuno.  
Le due murene vorticarono con più velocità, stringendosi un poco attorno a lui.  
Parlò prima la murena con il ciuffo scuro che cadeva a sinistra, poi quella col ciuffo a destra. Erano coordinati mentalmente e fisicamente e non lasciavano il minimo spazio di manovra.  
-Oh! Dev’essere qualcuno di molto importante se sei arrivato fin qui per trovarlo.  
-Forse lassù sulla terra ferma le persone sono poco interessanti e bisogna venire fino a qui per trovare qualcuno!  
La pietra del bastone di Riddle brillò, in risposta alla sua tensione. Le due murene lo capirono, in qualche modo, e lo derisero con piccoli ghigni.  
Il ragazzo con i capelli rossi cercò di non lasciarsi confondere dai loro continui movimenti. Ingoiò saliva e continuò a parlare sicuro.  
-Cerco il possessore della perla del demonio.  
La perla del demonio, ovvero la pietra gemella del suo rubino del santo.  
A quel nome, le due murene risero ancora di più – una delle due fece persino una giravolta in alto, chiudendo l’occhio lucente e poi avvicinandosi a lui, con il viso così vicino al suo; mancò pochissimo che Riddle non lo scaraventasse lontano con la propria magia.  
-La perla del demonio è proprietà del mare e dei suoi abitanti! A meno che tu non sia venuto fin quaggiù a cercare i mostri marini, hai toppato alla grande!  
Capì che fossero pronti all’attacco, ormai, e sarebbe bastato un passo falso perché gli balzassero alla gola. Passo falso che lui non fece.  
-Io cerco il suo possessore, di qualsiasi specie sia.  
Fece toccare la punta del proprio bastone a terra, in modo da creare un’onda di energia che allontanò le due murene umane di qualche metro, prendendole di sorpresa. Riddle sperò che fosse sufficiente quello e di non dover usare altra forza magica per tenerli a basa.  
Ma le due murene risero e si intrecciarono tra di loro, in un contatto che persino il ragazzo riconobbe come intimo – e quindi pacifico, tranquillo. Tuttavia, anche quando gli si posero di fianco e poi davanti, per indicargli la strada, non smisero mai di ghignare malefici.  
-Quindi, vuoi incontrare la strega del mare.  
-Desideri parlare con Azul.  
-Ma dobbiamo avvisarti di una cosa, prima di portarti da lui.  
-Entrare è gratis, uscire non proprio.  
-Che tu stringa un patto con Azul o meno…  
-Dovrai pagare pegno.  
Riddle non rispose; dopo qualche secondo di silenzio, nuotò in avanti, e questo fu sufficiente.  
Le due murene salirono sulla piccola collina, in un sentiero costellato di piccole colonne e altari antichi. Nelle pietre incastrate di lato, Riddle notò a malapena i graffi sbilenchi di quella che doveva essere la scrittura rude di cittadini qualsiasi, che non avevano gli strumenti per scrivere in modo elegante. Potevano essere poesie d’amore, piccoli messaggi offensivi, forse solo le conte di gare di resistenza tra bambini.  
Arrivò fino in cima, e dopo due colonne che aprivano il passaggio, vide incastrato dentro quello che doveva essere un grande tempio la bocca dello scheletro di una bestia gigantesca, da cui uscivano fumi e luci sinistre.  
Il suo bastone emanò un calore fortissimo, così vicino alla sua pietra gemella. Si fermò per un timore momentaneo, e quello sgomento di ritrovarsi all’improvviso davanti a qualcosa di inaspettato.  
Condotto dalle due murene, però decise di addentrarsi nella tana del mostro, scendendo ancora più in profondità nell’abisso.  
Superata la barriera dei fumi, le pareti dell’entrata erano costellate di piccole piante allungate dal profilo fosforescente, appena illuminante, che si ritirarono subito appena sentirono l’energia della pietra rossa di Riddle.  
Il giovane sentì freddo contro la pelle appena si alzò una voce dal fondo scuro e un’ombra si mosse.  
-Jade, Floyd. Cosa avete portato qui?  
Un braccio, anzi due. Le murene si allontanarono in fretta da Riddle per andare a ricevere i complimenti di quella creatura marina, che giocò con loro e lasciò che si arrotolassero attorno alle sue mani e alle sue braccia, in una confidenza profonda.  
Si intravide il profilo di un viso gioviale e sorridente, due occhi azzurri si accesero nell’oscurità.  
-Oh, un piccolo umano magico. Non se ne vedono da diversi secoli.  
Le murene ridacchiarono, scivolando via. Nel seguirle con lo sguardo, il ragazzo con i capelli rossi notò altri dettagli di quella grotta, vari oggetti sparsi che sembravano molto preziosi, tra forzieri pieni di monete d’oro e ancore di navi con diamanti e altre pietre.  
Quando quella creatura parlò ancora, si azzardò a rispondere.  
-Cosa desidera da me, questo piccolo umano?  
-Non sono piccolo.  
Altre risa.  
La creatura si fece avanti, rivelando un torso simile a quello delle murene, umanoide dalla pelle violacea – e dall’ombelico in già, il suo corpo si apriva in otto tentacoli lunghissimi, dandogli un aspetto più che mostruoso. Muovendo appena il capo e facendo ondeggiare i capelli argentei, Azul si scusò.  
-Mi devi perdonare, ma ogni essere umano per me è piccolo. Non certo perché tu hai una statura più ridotta degli altri umani con cui ho avuto a che fare.  
Riddle cercò di non farsi intimidire, perché sapeva già da prima a cosa sarebbe andato incontro e quali terribili creature avrebbe dovuto incontrare sul proprio cammino.  
-Sei tu il possessore della perla del diavolo?  
-Ah! Dritto al punto senza perdere tempo! Bene, bene! Ci piacciono quelli come te. Non è forse vero, ragazzi?  
Azul sorrise e si ritirò di nuovo nel proprio buco profondo, confondendosi con l’ombra. Riddle vide le punte dei suoi tentacoli strabordare e allungarsi verso di lui, si mosse un poco all’indietro per non farsi toccare da quelle cose viscide.  
La pietra del suo bastone si illuminò con forza quando Azul riemerse con la propria perla – le due risposero alla presenza l’una dell’altra, così come Riddle percepì il polpo in modo completamente diverso da prima. Ma gli sembrò che Azul non provasse nulla del genere, perché cominciò a parlare molto, con voce ammaliante e suadente.  
-La perla del diavolo faceva parte, come anche il rubino del santo, di un set di sette pietre preziose che appartenevano a uno dei più grandi maghi viventi della nostra storia. Merlino, si chiamava. Egli mi donò questa perla personalmente, affinché regnassi sui mari e sugli oceani, come è successo in passato. Purtroppo, la maggior parte delle pietre è stata o dispersa o distrutta, ma io sono riuscito a conservare la mia perla.  
Guardò il più prezioso dei propri tesori con occhi quasi amorevoli. Gli diede persino un piccolo bacio, prima di nasconderla di nuovo sotto i propri tentacoli, al sicuro.  
Si appoggiò al bordo del proprio buco con i gomiti, fissandolo con malizia.  
-Quindi, spero tu possa comprendere che io non posso cedere una cosa del genere, neanche a un cliente tanto esigente e disposto a venire fin quaggiù-  
-Non mi interessa la perla. Mi interessi tu.  
Sorpreso, il polpo mangiò qualche secondo di silenzio prima di riprendere la trattativa, mentre Riddle continuava dritto con la propria strategia.  
-Temo di non comprendere.  
-Abbandona questa cava dimenticata in mezzo agli abissi e seguimi sulla terra ferma, per combattere al mio fianco. Con le nostre pietre, la nostra magia ne verrà rafforzata e saremo invincibili.  
-Non vedo quale possa essere il mio interesse nel lasciare il mio elemento dominate per farmi coinvolgere dalle beghe dei terrestri. I nostri mondi si sono separati quando la mancanza di umani dotati di magia è venuta a mancare, poiché non c’era più alcun tramite che potesse tenerli legati.  
Gli sghignazzi delle murene fecero presagire parole maliziose, che in realtà Riddle non avrebbe mai voluto sentire. Azul non solo era astuto, ma conosceva molto bene persino la situazione terrestre e la usava per contrattare.  
Non si fece impressionare e rispose alle sue domande senza arretrare neanche di un poco.  
-In più, so che un piccolo umano prodigioso è nato tra di voi. La stirpe Shroud è nota anche a noi del popolo del mare, perché è vecchia di secoli e secoli. E a quanto pare sono stati benedetti, finalmente, dopo tanti tentativi fallimentari. Quindi, se avete un tale prodigio tra di voi, perché cercare qui?  
-La stirpe degli Shroud è debole di costituzione e di forza mentale. La loro magia è troppo simile a quella del Vampiri, corrode lo spirito e il corpo di chi la usa a un uso prolungato. Nessuno sano di mente si affiderebbe a quei morti che camminano.  
-Mentre è più sano di mente venire fin quaggiù, nella tana del polpo, a chiedere un’alleanza?  
-Sono disposto a farti una proposta che difficilmente potrai rifiutare.  
Le murene smisero di ridere, smisero persino di nuotare attorno ad Azul quando questi si alzò sui propri tentacoli e si avvicinò a Riddle, un poco più minaccioso di prima.  
Espanse la propria aura a tutta la tana, in modo da circondare quell’umano incauto.  
-Ti dirò, piccolo umano. Mi piace la tua sicurezza, ne sono sinceramente attratto, ma ti devo avvisare che la mia pazienza ha un limite e se mi sentirò preso in giro, non farai neanche in tempo a comandare alla tua bella pinna di bolle di sparire, che io ti avrò già stretto nelle mie spire.  
Il giovane con i capelli rossi assottigliò lo sguardo.  
-Quando vinceremo la guerra contro Vampiri e Lupi, io ti darò tutta la mia potenza magica – la mia anima.  
Tutto si bloccò, tutto si fermò in quell’istante.  
Floyd e Jade si agitarono non poco, cominciando a vorticare attorno al proprio padrone come scie d’acqua impazzite, velocissime.  
-L’anima di un mago è-  
-Cibo che non mangiamo da secoli!  
Azul lanciò un urlò che fece tremare tutte le pareti e li fece scappare a rintanarsi dietro due forzieri, alla ricerca di un riparo.  
-State zitti!  
I coralli sul suo petto si erano aperti, le sue branchie espanse, i suoi capelli rizzati sulla testa.  
Dopo qualche secondo, riuscì a recuperare un poco di contegno e il sorriso malizioso di prima, benché fosse ormai chiaro quanto interesse avesse nella proposta.  
-Potrei mangiarti qui e adesso, senza aspettare tanto e specialmente senza fare fatica.  
-Se ti accontenti di un corpo di carne, procedi pure. Ma così facendo, perderai l’occasione di poterti cibare davvero di uno dei più potenti maghi umani attualmente esistenti.  
Solo a quel punto Riddle sorrise, facendo roteare il proprio bastone in alto – era giunto il momento.  
-E ora, te ne darò dimostrazione!  
Una preghiera rituale, nella lingua antica che Azul conosceva benissimo, e poi il giovane abbassò il bastone fino a toccare il terreno con la punta del proprio bastone.  
Scie di luce rossastra si sciolsero dal rubino illuminato e caddero al suolo, strisciando fuori dalla grotta e pian piano avvolgendo ogni pietra, ogni torre, ogni costruzione.  
Tremò, tutto. Non solo la grotta, non solo quella piccola collina: l’intera Atlantide tremò, sotto il comando di Riddle.  
Floyd ne fu abbastanza spaventato.  
-Cosa sta accadendo?  
Quando si resero tutti conto di quello che Riddle voleva fare, ormai era troppo tardi.  
La città stava riemergendo, spinta da una forza magica come poche esistevano ed erano mai esistite. Velocissima, spostava la stessa quantità d’acqua di uno tsunami – e presto si vide la luce esterna.  
Le due murene erano terrorizzate.  
-Stiamo-?  
-Azul!  
Il polpo rispose al loro richiamo con prontezza, afferrando le loro code con le mani. Mentre la città percorreva gli ultimi metri e l’acqua abbandonava persino quella caverna, i loro corpi si trasformarono e le loro pelli divennero secche, le loro branchie si chiusero e si formarono dei polmoni nei loro torsi, in grado di sintetizzare l’aria esterna. Le loro iridi divennero tonde, le loro pinne risucchiate nell’epidermide, le loro lunghe code due gambe snelle.  
Atlantide riemerse alla luce del sole del tramonto, dopo millenni passati sotto il mare.  
Riddle ebbe qualche difficoltà a reggersi sui propri piedi, sul pavimento di quella grotta. Aveva dato sfogo a tutta la propria magia – aiutato anche dalla vicinanza della perla magica – ma se avesse rivelato la propria debolezza a quel punto, la trattativa sarebbe andata a vuoto e lui sarebbe stato soggiogato.  
Si alzò quindi lentamente, cercando di dare contegno e dignità a ogni gesto.  
Tuttavia, quando vide il polpo con il corpo di un umano, capì che non c’era nulla da temere. Azul era troppo entusiasta di quanto aveva appena vissuto, per badare a quei particolari.  
Azul si alzò sulle proprie gambe e, traballando, uscì dalla grotta, ignorando ognuno dei tesori così preziosi che aveva costudito per tanti secoli; l’unica cosa che prese con sé fu la propria perla magica, ma non altro. Lo seguirono anche le due murene, strisciando appena sulle alghe ormai morenti.  
Vide il cielo rossastro, respirò l’aria secca, camminò sulle pietre vincendo la gravità terrestre.  
-Beh, direi che è impressionante. Sì, decisamente impressionante.  
Sorrise a Riddle, quando se lo ritrovò di fianco.  
-D’accordo, piccolo umano. Affare fatto. Io obbedirò a te e soltanto a te, tre ordini massimo al giorno, fino a che anche l’ultimo Vampiro e l’ultimo Lupo non avranno esalato il proprio ultimo respiro.  
Il giovane con i capelli rossi, dopo aver lottato contro un ciuffo della frangia troppo lungo che gli si era appiccicato alla fronte, non lasciò cadere la trattativa a quel modo.  
-Quindici ordini.  
-Quindic- Mio caro, stai chiedendo un po’ troppo. Direi massimo cinque.  
-Dodici.  
-Sette.  
-Dieci. Non di meno.  
Azul sorrise, proprio quando le sue murene riuscirono nell’impresa di alzarsi sui loro piedi. Erano alti, molto alti, e conservavano anche in quella forma i loro denti aguzzi.  
Il polpo, in forma umana, fece un gesto con la mano che materializzò un contratto dal foglio dorato, le parole incise con inchiostro magico – il suo stesso sangue.  
-Affare fatto, piccolo umano.  
Riddle fu un poco riluttante a quel punto, poiché sapeva quando infide fossero le creature come Azul. Se era arrivato a quel punto, era solo perché non gli era stata offerta altra possibilità.  
Da solo, benché dotato di un potere del genere e della pietra magica, gli sarebbe stato così difficile sconfiggere Lupi e Vampiri e quindi liberare l’intera Umanità. Ma con Azul, invece, forse c’era qualche possibilità di vittoria, e a quella avrebbe votato completamente se stesso.  
Firmò con l’inchiostro magico, sotto lo sguardo vittorioso di lui.  
-Mi chiamo Riddle Rosehearts, e questo è il tuo primo ordine: chiamami sempre così.  
-Sarà fatto, Riddle Rosehearts.  
Il polpo chiuse di scatto il foglio dorato e lo arrotolò, per poi ingoiarlo. A quel punto, erano uniti nel destino e nella sorte fino alla fine di quella guerra per il controllo del mondo terrestre.  
E le loro pietre, unite di nuovo, brillarono di una luce nuova – eterna e meravigliosa.  
  
  
  



End file.
